


Fuzzy Socks And Books

by Cherumie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherumie/pseuds/Cherumie
Summary: Grelle settles down for the night.
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fuzzy Socks And Books

It was cold December nights like this when Grelle loved to curl up by the fireplace with fuzzy socks, a good book, and some hot chocolate. She already had the socks down (a gift from the office secret santa exchange last year), and the cocoa was heating up on the stove. All she needed now was to choose a fitting book. She walked over to her tidy bookshelf and took a gander at her personal selection. There was Romeo and Juliet, a classic and one of her favorites, but she’d read it about a thousand times by now. Perhaps one of the self help books she’d been gifted and had yet to touch over the years? No, she still wasn’t interested. She checked the bottom, where her older, dustier books resided for something fresh that she hadn’t read in ages. She was beginning to give up on the book and just bask in the firelight, not being good with decision making, when she spotted it. That yellow paper, bound by strips of cloth. Oh dear. It really had been a while since she’d read this one.

‘Oh well,’ she thought, pulling the book from her shelf, ‘I suppose it’s time to reminisce.’

She fixed up her hot chocolate in a jiffy, grabbed a blanket, and adjusted her glasses, settling down to reread The Story of Will the Reaper.


End file.
